This proposal is requesting funds for arthritis programs to supplement ongoing arthritis activities in the community and gradually develop a much-needed multipurpose Arthritis Center to serve the State of Hawaii and the American Pacific Basin. The proposed Center is in a unique geographic setting characterized by isolation, cultural and ethnic diversity and a serious lack of professionals trained in rheumatology. Plans are to develop, operate and evaluate arthritis programs suitable to the needs of the various cultural and ethnic groups and provide these services to professionals and patients on all Hawaiian Islands and the American Pacific Basin.